


Bad Art for A Good Fic

by spacefrog



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacefrog/pseuds/spacefrog
Summary: A sketch of Sakuto from "God Damn It, Kyuubi"
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Bad Art for A Good Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Demetria_0620](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demetria_0620/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I love this fanfic, so even though my art skill is extremely touch and go, I had to make something for it! It's such a fun read and I think any kakaobi shipper should check it out. Demetria_0620, I've never done this before so let me know if I'm like committing some sort of faux pas!


End file.
